soft kisses and broken bones
by solicitors
Summary: It's as if he's seen the universe and he just can't get enough... — lucas/maya


**a collection of headcanons because i can BYE BYE. some of these are from tumblr? but most are mine and some are from lucayacanons but i own that acct but some are from other admins! so yay. + this fic idea was inspired by one of quorra lareax's fics (sweet nothings? i think) but none of the headcanons are hers from what i'm aware of.**

 **okay so this is set in college and they live together! ! ! !yay**

* * *

She refuses to step out of the car and go into the house while it's raining like hell. Her shoes are already off and she will _not_ put them back on despite Lucas' pleads that they need to get in the house because he really _really_ wants to go to sleep. She's not getting her socks wet, it's not worth it even if she has to sleep in the car for the rest of the night.

And he grumbles out a defeated sigh and grabs her hips so her legs wrap around his torso. He hoists her up on his body, her arms wrapping around his neck and she laughs while the rain hits their faces and the night sky emanates above them.

/

She sneezes a lot. And on purpose too, just for the sake of annoying him. And they're not soft, little sneezes, they're full blown sneezes that could send colds all the way to California. She doesn't like to hold back her true self, is what she said one time when he asked her why she sneezed so loud. But they both know it's just to make him laugh.

/

He hates syrup, he hates it so much that the thought of it could make him barf. He can't stand the stickiness and the texture of it. So that's why she spends three hundred dollars on a syrup themed birthday party personalized just for him. (As revenge, he spends four hundred dollars on a Western themed birthday party.)

/

Her Lucas The Good T-Shirt hangs up on the wall as a trophy.

/

It's not even for the fact that they're touchy (which they are... they so are...), it's for the fact that she makes him scratch her back when she has an itch no matter where they go. In Mathematics, she'll be unable to reach it and prompt him to do so, and he'll do it without a second thought.

Movie theater. "Right, higher, higher, _higher_! Ooh, right there."

/

She likes jumping on him. She likes her body connected to his, so whenever she has the chance to wake him up first (it's a rare occurrence), she takes the opportunity in her hand and jumps on him head first, landing her small body on his large one. And all he'll do in response is grunt, and roll over on top of her and envelop his body onto hers. He always has to remind her who's the taller one.

/

No one really understands how their relationship works, not even the two.

/

She doesn't like using terms of endearment like, "I love you," so instead she'll say the opposite of what she means to get her point across. Like so, "Fuck you Lucas Friar."

"I love you Maya."

"Fuck you."

"Love you too."

/

No one in their friend group likes looking at them while they're hanging out. Maya's a big believer against PDA, Lucas being the exact opposite. He tries to sneak secret kisses (they're never really secret) when everyone is looking away and she would just smack his face away from her.

Despite her big no against public display of affection, she loves cuddling with him. Whenever she gets the chance, she'll always be near him, her head on his shoulder and his arm will always be draped around her waist, holding her close to him. She likes holding his hand in private and pressing kisses to his temple. She likes mumbling incoherent nothings to him when she's tired and sleepy and lying on top of him like he's mattress when no one is around.

She likes squishing his face like a baby and laughing at herself while doing so. She likes counting his fingers when she's bored or pinching his nose. She likes biting his cheek when she's trying to be silly or funny and she likes falling asleep to his voice.

She doesn't like PDA but she sure as hell loves him.

/

He likes hearing her laugh. He goes out of his way just to hear her laugh and when she finally laughs at one of his many corny jokes, he has a smile on his face that can't be wiped out for the rest of the day.

/

He likes corny pick up lines, she doesn't. "Hey, are you from Tennessee, because you're the only ten I see." And she would go into a fit of giggles for the rest of the day, simply remembering when he tried to be flirty but ultimately failed. "Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" and she can't help but giggle.

She prefers anti pick up lines. "Did you fall from Heaven?"

"Hmm?"

"Because so did _Satan_."

/

She eventually hates putting her hair up in braids because her arms get tired quickly, so she makes him learn how to do it. There's a lot of trial and error, but soon enough, he becomes the master braider and everyone is asking for Lucas Friar to do their hair.

/

"Lucas, _please please_ please!"

"No!"

"Lucas.."

"No!"

"I'm going to hold my breath until you do it."

"Maya!"

"..."

"Maya...!"

"...!"

"Fine!"

/

She always cracks her knuckles when she wakes up (you're going to get arthritis, Maya!) and that's the sound he's used to in the morning while making breakfast for the pair, so when she's gone for a week in Paris for an art tour, he gets uncomfortable not hearing her cracking her knuckles.

And it's weird that she's not making him paint her toenails.

/

He's crazy for her, he really is. Riley always teases him about it because she makes him do her bidding. He's not complaining though, if he had to walk to the ends of the earth and back for her, he would, easily, in a heartbeat.

"You're corny, Cowboy."

/

They visit his hometown and he takes her camping so she can get a feel of the Cowboy life and she hates it, she hates it so much. They weren't even _glamping_ , it was full on strenuous camp trip that she was most definitely not prepared for. He knew what was going to come, but she wasn't prepared four months in advanced so she wasn't physically nor was she emotionally prepared.

"I think I broke my foot, we should go back."

"We've been hiking for two minutes, Maya."

She liked to sing corny pop songs to him while they hiked down a trail and sing horrible Avril Lavgine songs while they hiked up a trail. She sang a mixture of the two while they were hiking straight.

Downhill. "Hey! I just met you, and this is _crazy_ , but here's my number, so call me maybe!" Uphill. "He was boy, she was girl... Can I make it anymore _obvious_?" Straight. "You're on your knees, beggin' please 'stay with me.' But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy."

"Maya, shut up."

The majority of the time she made him carry her piggy back style because her feet hurt (they really did).

"Ooh! This is _prime_ selfie lighting."

"We're not supposed to have electronics, Maya."

"I really don't give a shit, Cowboy."

/

She visits her dad one time, and she takes him with her. He lives in Colorado with his other family she's never met, and she's worried, she is, because she knows she'll hate it but she really wants to love her dad because he's supposed to be her dad.. But she knows what the outcome will be like, and she doesn't like it.

"You never should have visited me, Maya."

And he's the only one who is able to calm her down sobs as she cries and rants on about how she never needed her father anyway and how big of a jack _ass_ this guy must be if he has the audacity to dismiss her existence like that. She's glad he left her family, she's so glad. She's glad, she's glad, she's glad.

But she never really gets over it.

/

You do not want to be in the Friar Hart residence after 10 PM, that's for sure. Otherwise, you'll get your fair share of tongues down the throat and inappropriate sex positions.

/

He's a pacifist with anything and anyone, except when it comes to that one grey area. _Her_. Everyone knows that it's dangerous territory for you to step in if you offend or hurt Maya Hart in anyway, because the moment Lucas Friar hears about it, you'll be pounded to the floor in every way possible.

Maya Hart thinks he needs to control it, but secretly she's very turned on.

Not really secret later that night.

/

Their relationship is one for the books. They're all parts gooey and lovey and all parts hot and sex filled. He's got a look in his eyes whenever he's around her, a look that can't be filled by anyone else. It's as if he's seen the universe and he just can't get enough, it's as if he's in a pit of darkness and she's his only light.

And if you look at Lucas Friar while he's looking at Maya Hart, you'll be mesmerized. Because all you would be able to think in your mind is this, "I wish someone looked at me like that."

Despite the fact that she has a tendency to make fun of him for every little thing he does (he doesn't really care, he loves her), the one thing she cannot stand about Lucas Friar on any level is how she can't get enough of him. She wants to be around him all the time, and she wants to hold him and she wants to touch him and breathe him and she can't _stand_ it because never once, not once in her life has she ever felt like that before.

She looks at him like he's her everything. And if you look at Maya Hart while she's looking at Lucas Friar, you'll be mesmerized. Because all you would be able to think in your mind is this, "I wish someone looked at me like that."

/

He figures out eventually that she hates it when people chew with their mouths open, so he has a tendency to chew with his mouth open whenever she's around. She flicks him in the head and tells him to fuck off, in which he smiles in return, the chewed up remains of a banana in his mouth.

/

She's so short that when he kisses her, he has to hoist her body up against the wall, which makes things even heavier and oh! there goes her pants.

/

She likes visiting his mom on random occasions (despite his ever growing protests) and sifting through the piles of albums placed in his old room. There's a picture of him as a naked baby sitting in a tub full of bubbles and ducks and she hung it up above their mirror so she could wake up to it everyday. She also had successfully found a picture of pre New York Friar with his hair like Farkle's and braces.

She tapes it on his forehead so he wakes up to the horror.

"Fuck you Maya!"

"Love you too, Cowboy."

/

She cuts her hair six inches so it reaches just above her breast. Lucas loves it because she likes to make him put her hair in two braids and she looks like a Cowgirl, despite her annoyed looks pointed towards him whenever he makes a comment about it.

And, one day, she goes and grabs a pair of Cowboy boots from the store and wears it around their house just for him. (He successfully took a picture and plans to show it to everyone he knows and loves, but she says if he ever does she'll stab him with her ruler.)

(He's not scared.)

"Fuck you Friar!"

"Love you too, Babygirl."

* * *

 **lmao this was weird. i gotta go work on a bunch of other things but i wrote this at 12 at night and idk? this is really shitty i just LOVE cutsie lucaya and idk I LOVE LUCAS N MAYA!**

 **review and fave! ! ! !**


End file.
